Austin and Ally: There's no way I could make it without you
by LuckyJo2
Summary: This is an Auslly love story between Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. Note: This is the story I'll be adding onto. It has all of my chapters because I've been getting requests to bring them altogether. Please review! And, if you want to, I'd be so grateful if you favorited. I post chapters every 1-2 days. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 1

I sighed. Austin was such an amazing performer! He could sing, dance, write….everything I wanted in a guy.

"Ally! Ally…snap out of it!" Trish was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry…just…loving my song!" I swayed in time to the music, waving my arms around. "Woo…_Yeah…and I know that I'll make it/Overload the Internet/A billion hits is what I'll get_!"

Trish laughed. "SHH!" Dez snapped. "I'm trying to upload a new video!"

I rolled my eyes. "Dez, can't you just edit out our voices?"

"Ohhh, yeah! I forgot. Carry on!" He marched over to Austin, trying to get a nice shot.

"I can't believe you and Austin are dating! It's sooo cute!" Trish gushed. "That's why I got a job at Holly's Heart Haven. It's a romance store!" She opened up her pink shopping bag. "I got this, this, and this!" She pulled out a picture of our kiss in a heart, our faces embroidered on a pillow, and an official "Austin and Ally" guitar.

"I love them. Thanks, Trish."

"Oh, no problem. I gotta go, though. I'm going to get fired. Couples kissing everywhere…ack. See ya."

"Bye, Trish." I turned back around to find Austin sitting next to me.

"Whoa, we're on a pillow!" He tugged it out from under my arm and smiled. "Did you do this?"

"No, Trish did," I squeaked, blushing madly.

"I love them."

"That's what I said. They're amazing!"

"You're amazing." He gazed into my eyes; leaning in…it was going to happen again…

"HEY GUYS!" Dez said a little too loudly. We jumped apart.

"Deeez…" Austin whined. He rolled his eyes at me. "We were…ahem…" He pointed between him and me. I giggled.

"Oh, oh, oh! Sorry. I'll just…" He ran off. Austin laughed.

"Now, where were we…?" He kissed me softly, gripping my waist tightly. I smiled. He pulled away, grinning at me. "How was that?"

"P-perfect." He laughed his amazing laugh. I giggled. I had a boyfriend! It wasn't Elliot, or Dallas, but Austin! "Now, I have a new chorus that I wrote just for you."

I was shocked. He'd been writing me a song?! How sweet!

He started playing his guitar on top of a table. _"I love it when you smile/Come in and stay awhile/Jump in! Grab my hand/It'll all be okay/Climb to the top! It'll be worth it to stay/There's no way I could make it without you/It's perfect, just us two."_

I stood, there, speechless. "A-Austin…I don't like it."

His face fell. "You don't.? I—I don't understand…"

"I love it. It's amazing." I hugged him tightly. "More importantly, I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too."

"That's a really nice song, Austin. What's the name of it?"

"It's called 'The Right One'."

"Aww! That's so sweet."

"Hiiiii, Austin!" Kira Starr walked up to Austin and hugged him. "How are you, baby?" She kissed him and giggled. "I've missed you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 2

Kira giggled, twirling her hair around her finger. Austin looked at me, shocked. "Kira, I'm not—Ally…"

I felt tears flood my eyes. "I hate you, Austin Monica Moon! Get out of my life!" I turned and began to run. I didn't know where I was running until I got to Sonic Boom. I ran up into the practice room and cried. I scribbled in my book, angrily plunked on the piano, and sat, staring out the window.

He was everything, everything to me, and he was in love with Kira. Kira Starr, pretty, funny, popular, his boss's daughter…what not to love? I cried again, tears cascading down my cheeks.

After an hour, Trish came in. She said, "Hey! Guess who got a job at—what's wrong, Ally?" I told her everything.

"—and then, Kira said, 'I've missed you!' and he said, 'Kira, I'm not—Ally…'" I started crying again. "I hate him! He's just a cheater!"

Trish nodded. "Oh, Ally, I feel you. Remember Trent? It really does hurt."

I sobbed into her shoulder, feeling nothing, nothing at all. Finally, Trish held me up. "You know, Austin did say 'I'm not'. Maybe…he's not in love with Kira."

I sniffed. "Okay, okay, sure, but why did she kiss him?"

Trish shrugged. "Jealousy?" She replied. I gasped.

"You're right! And it's not like he kissed her back!" We grabbed some binoculars and found Austin storming away from Kira, a tear tracing his cheek. Kira was yelling at him, stomping her foot. I could make out the words "Ally", "doesn't" and "love". I rolled my eyes at Kira, despite my tears.

Austin turned and shouted something I couldn't read, but it sent Kira into a rage. He turned and ran toward Sonic Boom. "Quick! Get downstairs!" We ran downstairs. Austin raced in and we locked the doors behind him.

"Thanks…Ally…owe…you…one…" he wheezed.

"AUSTIN MOON, YOU CHEATER!" I screamed, slapping his face. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

He looked miserable. "I'm so, so sorry Ally. Kira kissed me, I didn't expect it. I'm not in love with her, I promise. I love you, Ally Dawson, please, take me back."

I stared at him, my tears starting up again. "But—you hurt me, Austin, I don't know if I can."

"Please," he begged. He took my hand. "Please."

I thought about it. Finally, I turned away. He slumped his shoulders. "Well, I'd better be going—" I turned around and kissed him.

As I pulled away, I thought about the time when he said that it was Kira over me, and he picked Kira. _No. Shut up, Ally. That was the past._ I tried to push that out of my mind.

I could tell I was more mature now that I had a boyfriend. I wasn't as nerdy or awkward as before. Austin was a good influence…most of the time.

Austin held my hand as we walked to the food court. We sat at a table and talked about our new song, my mom, and his parents. We laughed a lot, and once or twice we even fell over in hysterical cries of laughter. Kira was sitting at a distance, glaring at me. I pretended I didn't notice her, but it stung a little.

Then Trent came over to her and sat down. They started talking, and five minutes later they were holding hands. _Well, that's that, _I thought, but I noticed Austin looking at her a lot.

"Austin, is something wrong?" I asked. "Why do you keep looking at Kira?"

He blushed. "I—it's nothing. It's just…you know when you see someone you've dated before? It's this twinge of jealousy that you don't want to feel, but you do."

"Oh, yeah, I know…kinda. Like when I see Dallas with his new girlfriend. I'm like, 'What if that was me? Would I be happier?' It's weird." I noticed Austin's face fall after I mentioned Dallas, so I added, "But I know I wouldn't be." He grinned and started talking about Zaliens II and how he and Dez saw it again and how it was "totally awesome" and "sickly amazing". I watched him without really listening.

_Would I really be better off with Dallas? I mean, we were never actually "Ally and Dallas" but…we had a "thing" for awhile…he was so nice…and cute…and sweet…everything that Austin is! But we were more alike, I guess…can't dance, work in the mall, brown hair and brown eyes…but Austin and I like being different! It's not like it's frustrating. It's nice…yep…no, sometimes it's not. Like when he wants to watch a horror movie and be excited, but I fall asleep! Or when I want to look for bunnies in the clouds, and he points out "big, fluffy turtles". I don't know…do I really want Austin?_

I sighed. "Austin, can we talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 3

"Yeah Ally?" Austin asked.

"Um…I was thinking…we're so different—"

He took my hand. "That's what I love about us. You're serious, I'm fun! You're a reader, I'm a rocker! Not that there's anything wrong with a serious reader," he joked.

"But do you really love being different? The only thing the same about us is music!"

"There's nothing wrong with that!" I could see anger flicker across his face. "Nothing, Ally! You agreed that you love being different! That it makes us better partners!"

"MAYBE IT DOESN'T!" I screamed, tears starting in my eyes. "MAYBE WE AREN'T THE BEST PARTNERS!"

"Fine! You know, I don't wanna be partners with a brat, anyways." Austin glared at me, but his glare melted at the sight of my crying. "Oh…Ally, I'm sorry…"

"No, no, it's me…I just was thinking…do you really, truly like our differences?"

Austin kissed my cheek. "Of course. I love that you're shy and I'm loud. I love that you're small and I'm big. It makes me feel…kinda like your knight in shining armor, you know?" I nodded.

"Thanks, Sir Austin. I think you're the nicest knight I've ever met! But where's your horse?" He grinned.

"Over here, Creampuff!" A Jack Russell bounded over to him and licked his face.

"Aww! How cuuuuute!" I gushed. "I've always wanted a pet, but my dad said 'it's not affordable'." I giggled as Creampuff started licking my face. Austin blushed.

"Well, I hope you love her, because she's yours." I stared at him.

"No…Austin…I couldn't…" He hugged me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, you can. She's yours, c'mon, I know you love her."

"Nooooo…I hate her…of course I love her, Austin Moon!" I punched him in the leg and he raised his hands in surrender. He smiled at me sadly.

"You know, you seem different…not as crazy as you were before. You talk different, you act different. You're more mature…"

"Is that bad?"

"No…I like this new Ally better than the old one who was always worrying and being kinda awkward."

I didn't take that as an insult; it made me feel good, like I'd made a great change and some awful case of Ally-itis had been cured. Austin smiled at me, happily this time.

"Race ya back to Sonic Boom's practice room! Let's work on that song!"

"Oh, you're on, Austin Monica Moon!"

"Stop shouting out my middle name!"

I laughed and took off, Austin beside me, feeling like there was no way I could make it without him, do it without him, be there without him.


	4. Chapter 4

Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 4

"HA! I WON!" Austin yelled. "You were a close second, Ally-gator." I smiled.

"Hey, you said the—" I started running upstairs "—practice room!" I ran in and sat at the piano. He came in five seconds later. "HA! I WON!" I yelled. "You were a close second, Capital of Texas."

He laughed his perfect laugh. "Okay, okay, the world's best listener award belongs to you."

I smiled. "The world's best boyfriend award belongs to you," I said, kissing him. He smiled, and then pulled away.

"No time for zat!" he exclaimed in a French accent. "Mu-zic time! Da da da da la, la, da da da da, la la, LA!"

"Oh, quite right, Gov'na," I replied in a British accent. "Oh, love, blimey, isn't that perfect!" He laughed and started plunking random keys on the piano. "WAIT!" I cried. "Play that again!" He repeated the keys that he'd played in order. "That's it! I can picture it already!" I swayed in time to the music in my head. Scribbling in my book, I teased him saying, "Don't touch my book" over and over again. Finally, he grabbed it and read my writing. His eyes widened.

"Ally…this is amazing! Just like you…" He leaned in. I got closer to him…closer…

"HI GUYS!" Dez walked in, holding a football. "Austin, there's a massive football game in the park. We have to go! The winner gets a signed copy of Taylor Swift's new album!"

"I love Taylor Swift!" Austin smiled. "Not as much as Ally, of course, but I love her music!"

"Me too!" I agreed. "You should go! I'll come and watch. I'll cheerlead for you." Austin smiled.

"Cool! Let's go!" We walked to the park, Austin and I hand in hand, and talked about Austin's new music/album. That switched to My Five Favorites. "So…Ally…your five favorite…songs by me," Austin grinned.

"Ooooh, since I wrote most of them…Double Take, Billion Hits, Make It Without You, Illusion, and…just when you sing in general," I smiled. Austin blushed, but tried to hide it from Dez.

"Oh, look, the park!" He raced over. "I CALL TEAM CAPTIAN!" He yelled. He started picking people for his team. "We've got just the right amount of players. No subs, though," he said, crestfallen. "No one's getting a break."

So I became a cheerleader. I cartwheeled, somersaulted, kicked, and jumped, shouting "GO AUSTIN'S MOONS!"

Then, some guy insisted that he was too tired, and Austin was down a player. He raced over to me. "What am I going to do?! I can't just forfeit!"

An idea popped into my head. "Well, here's an idea…" I told him my insane thought.

"That might actually work, Ally!" He took my hand and pulled me onto the field.

Five minutes later, I was wearing a helmet. I tried to smile and look cute while wearing an elephant on my head, but alas, it's extremely hard. Austin promised me he'd guard me. My knight in shining armor. How could I forget?

I just stood there, not really knowing what to do, as everyone else rushed around, knocking people over and running with a ball.

"Austin! Austin! What do I do?" I yelled. He was too busy running to the other side of the field. Everyone started cheering. I didn't understand why, but Austin jogged over to me, carrying the album. "What? What happened?" I demanded. Austin swept me off my feet and kissed me.

"We won! We won because of you! If you hadn't stepped in, we wouldn't have been able to play! You rock!"

I giggled. Wow! You can do a lot by just standing there.

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" Everyone was cheering, and they put him—and me—on their shoulders. They set us down, and chanted, "KISS! KISS! KISS!" Austin turned to me and smiled.

"The crowd wants what the crowd wants…" and he kissed me lightly. I smiled as I pulled away, waving to the crowd.

Football is my new favorite sport.


	5. Chapter 5

Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 5

"There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be there without you!" Austin finished his song and the crowd went nuts. I clapped louder than anyone else.

"Yay, Austin!" I cheered. He waved at me.

"That one was for my awesome girlfriend, Ally Dawson." I blushed madly as everyone whistled. I noticed some guys doing the "call me" sign and I just kinda smirked. Austin saw this and ran over to me. "YEAH, THAT WAS FOR MY GIRLFRIEND. GIRLFRIEND, ALLY DAWSON, RIGHT HERE, YES, GIRLFRIEND, TAKEN!"

"Austin, shush! Those guys didn't mean anything. I'm not a cheater!" I protested.

"I know…I just don't wanna lose you." Dallas walked by.

"Hey, Ally! How are you?" My throat closed up. What? No, I…I couldn't be nervous around Dallas! I didn't like him like that!

"Good, real good," I squeaked.

He smiled his amazing smile. "That's cool. Wanna grab lunch?" I nodded weakly. Austin frowned.

"Can I come? I'm starving." He put his arm around me. I nodded at Austin. Dallas grimaced.

"I was hoping to be alone, man. I'm sorry, but I gotta talk to Ally. It's not like we're gonna kiss, dude." Austin didn't look too sure of that.

"Oh, okay, sure. See ya later, Ally," he replied, kissing me. I kissed him back and smiled.

"See ya, Capital of Texas." He smiled and jogged off to talk to Dez. Dallas put his arm around me, smiling down at me. I shrugged it off and inched away from him. My hands were clammy. _No, Ally! You are no way going to be in love with Dallas! NO! YOU HAVE AN AWESOME BOYFRIEND! Stop it! Dallas! Austin! Dallas! Austin! AUSTIN!_

"So, Dallas, what's new?" I croaked. He grinned. I think he was glad I was with him…oh no…

I was shocked as he stopped grinning and looked away. "My girlfriend, Leslie, dumped me yesterday…I feel so alone…" I hated myself for hating to see him sad.

"Oh." I'm such an idiot. I said "oh" to a sad person! I'm so mean! "Sorry, Dallas."

"No, no, I don't want to…" he sighed "…burden you with my problems." He pulled me closer to him. "I need someone perfect to be with." Closer I came to his lips. "Like…you…" I wrenched out of his grip and slapped his face.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, YOU JERK!" I screamed and ran to Austin, who glared at Dallas and advanced on him. He swung at Dallas, who ducked and returned the favor, socking Austin in the gut. He doubled over but kicked Dallas's chest. Dallas fell over and scraped his hand, but got up, angry, grabbed Austin's arm and flung him into a table. Austin got back on his feet and connected with Dallas's back. Dallas turned and ran back to the library, where he now worked.

"Oh, Austin…why did you do that…" I moaned. "Austin…" He nursed his bruised wrist and sneered in Dallas's direction.

"WIMP!" He called out to him. I pulled Austin closer to me.

"Austin, stop. It's okay, it's okay. Yes, he tried to make a move on me, but I already love you. Don't ever worry about me dumping you. It's okay." For good measure, I kissed his cheek. "Now go clean up. I'll catch you later. Sonic Boom at 4:30?" He smiled and nodded happily.

"Bye, Ally-gator!" He kissed my hand. "Until we meet again!"

I giggled and waved, then collapsed in a chair.

Two dudes fought over me. Am I really that awesome?

Yep.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 6

It was 4:30! Austin should be coming soon. "Hey, Trish, where do you think Austin is?"

"Oh, probably working at the Melody Diner. I hope his boss will let him off early. His shift ends at around 5." Seeing the look on my face, she added, "Hey, I used to work there. My schedule still hasn't completely come off my leg." I laughed. Grabbing my iPhone, I texted him.

** Allygator646: Hey Austin! You comin'?**

** Aus_Moon345: Yeah, heading there right now!**

** Allygator646: C u soon, then!**

** Aus_Moon345: **** Yep!**

"He's on his way."

"Cool!" Trish flipped her magazine. Gasping, she showed me her page. "LOOK AT THIS!" I glanced at the page.

"'Jimmy Starr fires daughter'? Interesting."

"No, no, the other page!" On the page there was a beautiful pink dress.

"I love it!" I shrieked. "What's the price?"

"Two hundred dollars!" Trish gasped. "Kinda affordable!"

"Yeah! I've got about one hundred fifty dollars saved up right now! And it's payday today! So I'll be about twenty dollars away."

"And…the school dance is coming up!" I gasped.

"Do you think Austin will ask me?"

"Noooo…you're not boyfriend and girlfriend…he'll ask me…OF COURSE HE'LL ASK YOU, ALLY!" We jumped up and down and screamed, doing our "happy dance".

Austin pushed open the doors. Smiling broadly, he hugged me. "Hey, Ally. I just had an awesome day!" I smiled too.

"I'm glad you did! Tell me about it."

"Well, my boss was really nice, I got a pay raise, I snuck out with Cassidy, and I got a soup named after me— yeah." I gasped, my face reddening.

"You snuck out with Cassidy?!" Austin's face fell as he realized what he said.

"Oh…no, no, I'm not…really! We're not dating! I found out that—"

"NO AUSTIN! NO! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!"

"I haven't! Just hear me out! It's not what it looks like!"

"IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Tears fell down my cheeks. I'm really emotional. I sniffed and wiped them away. "Goodbye, Austin!" I stepped on his foot and strutted out the door. Trish followed me after a while.

"You think you know what's going on, don't you?" she asked me gently.

"I know I do. Austin cheated on me with Cassidy."

"No, no he didn't. Go back to Sonic Boom and talk to him." I turned my head. "I won't. I'm not speaking to him."

My phone buzzed.

**Aus_Moon345: It's not what it looks like. I promise.**

** Allygator646: IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE.**

** Aus_Moon345: No, no it's not. Cassidy is my cousin. We snuck out and watched your performance, you know, when you overcame your stage fright.**

Relief washed through me.

**Aus_Moon345: You know how my mom's name was Meme Rollins before she got married?**

** Allygator646: Yeah**

** Aus_Moon345: Cassidy's name is Cassidy Rollins too. So we're cousins.**

** Allygator646: I'm so, sorry Austin.**

I felt arms wrap around me from behind and a voice whisper, "It's all good." I turned around and smiled into Austin's face.

"Yeah, it's a shock to me too," Austin laughed, seeing my shocked grin. "Especially since I crushed on her earlier." I giggled.

"Gross! Crushing on family!" I grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer to me. "Luckily I'm not family," I said softly as I kissed him. He relaxed and we held that position for a good minute before Austin pulled away lightly. He glanced at the magazine on the counter, but glanced back quickly.

"So, Ally, wanna go get a smoothie?"

"I'd love to," I replied, smiling. I grabbed his hand and we walked out the door.

Strawberry-mango has never tasted better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: You probably haven't figured this out, but Austin and Ally are sixteen in my story (well, Ally's about to be sixteen). The song that Ally and Austin sing isn't owned by anybody, I just made it up. And I do not own Taylor Swift's "Begin Again".**

Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 7

I took Austin's hand as we walked back to Sonic Boom with our smoothies. I sang a little song that went something like "_I'm in love/Happily/I'm in love/Free to be me/He's perfect/Lets me be myself/He's so funny/and can reach the top shelf_…" Austin started bopping his head and sang,

"_This one's for you/the girl that I want/this one's true/and I'll never ever stop/She's amazing/I'm gazing/into her big brown eyes/She's the one for me!_" I giggled, and by some freak of nature, we sang together,

"_You're the one for me_…" I turned and blushed as Austin laughed nervously.

"Um…great minds think alike?" he grinned. I nodded and laughed as I heard a throat clear behind me.

Dallas again. "Ally? A word?" He gestured for me to come over to him. Austin gripped my shoulders tighter.

"What now, Dallas?" he asked firmly. "Ally and I are together." I smiled up at Austin. He smirked ahead at Dallas. My stomach erupted in butterflies when I stared into his deep, brown eyes.

_No. No, no, no, Ally! Knock it off! You are in love with Austin! _I took a deep breath and stared into Austin's eyes, and felt bigger butterflies. I breathed relief.

Dallas looked wary, possibly remembering that Austin was stronger than he was. "I—I don't want any trouble, Austin, just a word with Ally. _Please_," he begged. I looked at Austin, who glanced down at me.

"Fine," he replied (more like hissed) through gritted teeth. "_Fine_. But—" he said, glaring at Dallas, "Ally—is—mine." At that instant, I forgave Austin for anything offensive that he'd ever done to me. Those three words, "Ally is mine", gave me this feeling that Austin and I were truly meant to be. Besides—Dallas had hurt me.

**Flashback—Two years ago**

"Ah, Ally, I'm so happy to have you," Dallas gushed. I grinned. "But you she really do something new with your hair. It's kinda…boring." I nodded sadly as Austin strummed his guitar on a table and started to sing Taylor Swift's "Begin Again".

_I take a deep breath in the mirror_

_He never liked when I wore high heels _

_But I do._

Austin glanced at me and mouthed, "_This one's for you_. _Take the song's advice._" I gasped and pulled Dallas over to the table where Austin was singing. "Ally, no. You don't do that." Dallas glared at me. I ignored him.

_Turn the lock and put my headphone on_

_He always said he didn't get this song_

_But I do._

_I do._

That's true, Dallas hated Carrie Underwood's "Good Girl", but it was my favorite song.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_

_But you got here early and you stand and wave_

_I walk to you._

I couldn't believe that Dallas matched everything in this song. He was late to everything, even my birthday party.

_You pull my chair out and help me in_

_And you don't know how nice that is_

_But I do._

I'd never had anyone pull out my chair for me…

_And you throw your head back laughin'_

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spendin' the last eight months_

_Thinkin' all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a café_

_I watched it begin again._

Austin set his guitar down and walked over to me. "Let it begin again," he whispered.

Dallas wasn't right. I knew it. He was mean, and bossy, and wasn't letting me be myself. I turned to him. I could tell that Austin's shoulders sagged behind me. "Oh—okay. You're lucky, man," he said sadly to Dallas. I turned around and kissed Austin on the cheek.

"I really, really like you, Austin." Austin grinned.

"I like you too!" He hugged me, and then faced Dallas. "Sorry, man," he said, reaching to shake Dallas's hand.

Dallas jerked his hand away and looked at Austin like he was something he found on the bottom of his shoe. Turning to me, he gripped my wrists. "I—won't—give—up. Sometime—you'll realize Austin's not perfect." He let go of my wrists, which he'd clenched pretty tightly, and stalked off. Austin looked at me warily.

"Austin," I said gently, "you are perfect. And I love that about you," I finished with a giggle.

He laughed too, and we walked off toward Sonic Boom together.

**Back to the present**

I hugged Austin and kissed him passionately. He smiled as he pulled away. "Go talk to him." I nodded and walked over to Dallas.

"About time," he muttered. I faced him, my hands on my hips.

"You know, Dallas, I love Austin. Stop trying so hard!" He grabbed my wrists again.

"I can't, Ally. I can't get your laugh out of my head. It's amazing. I love you! I'm obsessed with making you love me, too. I—I need you!" He brought me closer to him. I wrenched myself out of his grip.

"Dallas…I loved you. I _did_. But the past is the past. I—I can't trust you." He hugged my waist, staring me in the eye.

"I made a huge mistake. Trust me. When Austin makes his mistake, I'll be the one who's there." He let go of me and stalked off, just like he had before.

I stood there, frozen, thinking about what he said. Austin raced over to me. "Are you okay?" I unfroze and allowed him to drape his arm around me.

Glancing back in Dallas's direction, I murmured, "You're wrong."

"What?" Austin asked.

"Nothing." Watching him disappear, I said, "He's wrong."

**Sorry if you didn't like the ending. I have way more drama coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I don't own One Direction's Live While We're Young**

Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 8

"So, what did Dallas want?" Austin asked me as we walked to Sonic Boom. I rubbed my wrists.

"Um…nothing. Just to say…that he—uh—liked the song I wrote." Austin looked at me.

"Did he really?"

I sighed. "No. He wanted to say, 'Oh, someday you'll realize Austin's not perfect, and I'll be there for it', blah."

Austin seemed worried. "Oh." He turned away and took his arm off of my shoulders. I took his hand.

"Austin, you're perfect. You really are, and even if you weren't, I wouldn't go to Dallas, the jerk." I shuddered for effect. "I love you. Dallas—pshh. He's not worth anything."

Austin grinned. "Well, if he's not worth anything…" He picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me passionately. I grinned as I pulled away, and I shouted,

"Bet that you can't do three backflips and finish in a three-sixty turn!"

Austin smiled. "I'm a _professional_ dancer. Of course I can!" He gave me his jacket, backed up, took off, did one, two, three, _four_ backflips, and finished in two three-sixties (or one…seven twenty?). He did a back hand-spring to face me. I applauded.

"The master has spoken!" I giggled, bowing.

"Austin! ALLY!" Trish and Dez ran over to us, holding hands. "We have something to tell you!" Trish bubbled. I'd never seen Trish bubble before. "WE'RE DATING!" Trish screamed.

Wait…_**WHAT?**_

"Why wasn't I informed about this?!" I shrieked. "I'm your best friend!"

Trish stopped bubbling and glared at me. "Oh, really?! Then why haven't you talked to me seriously in the last, oh, I don't know, month?!"

"What do you mean? I talk to you everyday!"

"Not like we used to! I mean when we'd talk about music, boys, the beach, songs, Austin, things like that! Not 'Oh, yeah, that dress is cute' and 'Yeah, I'm dating Austin'." She seemed near tears, and Trish never cried. "I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"I AM!" I screamed. "I just—I'm your best friend."

"No," she said, her voice cracking. "You're not. Austin is." And with that, she and Dez stalked off. Apparently, Austin and Dez had argued too. I started to sob into Austin's shoulder.

"She—she isn't my friend a-anymore. I m-miss her!" I cried. Austin kissed my forehead and wiped my tears away.

"It's okay, Ally, you and Trish are going to make up. It was a shock for me too, and Dez and I argued about it too." He shook his head. "It's weird."

His watch beeped. "Time for my performance!"

He hopped onto a table, grabbed his guitar, and started to sing.

_Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya,_

_I'm waitin' on ya,_

_C'mon and let me sneak you out_

_(Out, out, out)_

_And have a celebration,_

_A celebration_

_The music up_

_The windows down_

_Ooooh_

_Yeah, we'll be doin' what we do_

_Just pretendin' that we're cool and we know it too_

_Yeah, we'll be doin' what we do_

_Just pretendin' that we're cool_

_So tonight_

_Let's go_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy_

_Till we see the sun_

_I know we only met_

_But let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young._

He stopped playing and hopped over to me. "It's all good! Let's just live while we're young!" And with that, he kissed me. The crowd cheered.

I couldn't pretend that I missed Trish, but I did want to live. I couldn't stop living, and right now, I just needed to forget her for awhile.

Besides, I was right. She should've informed me.

I'll talk to her later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I've been getting requests for more drama, so here it is! I was planning to put the drama in later, but since I've gotten so many people asking for drama (thanks for asking, I love knowing what people want from me) here's more! Thanks to funny4111 for mentioning that she should go back to Dallas.**

**BTW: The new artist is just someone I made up. And I made up Dallas's last name too, 'cause apparently he doesn't have one LOL.**

Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 9

Okay. So I didn't talk to Trish. I just couldn't. I'm still steamed at her for:

A) Not telling me that she was dating someone

B) Not telling me that the person she was dating was _Dez_

C) Screaming at me for being right

D) Making me feel so guilty.

"Hey, Ally? Is something wrong?" Austin seemed concerned.

"Oh—no, just…thinking about Trish. I feel so bad about 'The Fight'."

Austin took my hand gently. "It'll be okay. Especially since you have—" he pointed to himself "—this guy!"

I giggled. "Okay, okay. So I've got you—my goose," I laughed, remembering Pickles and the whole "I REALLY NEED PICKLES REALLY BAD 'CAUSE I GOTTA WRITE SONGS!" I'm kinda over him now, but I still visit him from time to time.

Austin got up, gazing at someone over my shoulder. "Austin—"

"Shush, Ally! Um—I'll be right back."

"Oh—okay." I watched him run over, out of sight. "Hmm," I thought aloud.

My bad side was telling me: _Go investigate. It could be something concerning you._

My good side was begging me: _Ally, don't! It's Austin's business, and besides, what could it be? He could just be ordering more food._

Bad: _Ally, c'mon. He doesn't even have to know. Besides, fights are healthy, encouraged, even._

Good: _No. I forbid you! You shouldn't. And Bad, fights aren't healthy._

Bad: _Shut up, Good. Now, Ally…DO IT._

Good didn't have a chance. I got up and quietly followed Austin. I ducked behind a vending machine a few feet away from him. He was talking to someone.

"Look, babe, I swear I'm not dating anybody else."

"Oh yeah?!" Cassidy's voice rang out. "Austin, what about Ally? You're like, totally obsessed with her."

My heart sank. So Cassidy wasn't his cousin. What a jerk, a liar, a—a—A MONSTER.

I began to run back to Sonic Boom (I seem to do that a lot). I needed comfort—I needed someone—Austin's not perfect—I needed—

Oh jeez.

"Dallas! Dallas, please!" I spotted him close to the library and ran over to him. "Take me back," I begged. "Austin really isn't perfect! He's not good at all!"

Dallas smiled. "I told you."

"Yes, yes, you were right! Please, take me back!" I kissed him passionately just as Austin walked by.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

I continued kissing Dallas fiercely. After I pulled away, I faced an extremely angry Austin.

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE—"

"—dating? Well, how come you're not with Cassidy? I'm sure she misses you. Cousins. Pssssh. I can't believe I trusted you. This is one too many times you've hurt me. Goodbye, Austin."

I snuggled up to Dallas and walked off with him. I heard Austin bellow threats at me. I whirled around and screamed back,

"_**GET LOST! I DON'T EVER—EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!"**_

Austin turned and stalked back to Cassidy.

"I'm so happy you came back, Ally!" Dallas exclaimed. "I missed you."

"I—I didn't want to tell anyone, but I—I think I missed you too."

Dallas grinned. He kissed my cheek and bought me a smoothie.

A strawberry-mango smoothie.

A tear slid down my cheek as I drank it slowly. Everytime I turned around, expecting Austin, I saw Dallas. I tried to hide my disappointment.

A song came on the radio by a new artist; Lucky Jo. She was awesome, and her song touched me.

_There's a ton of fish in the sea_

_But there's only that one guy for me_

_And though we fight and though we row_

_He knows just the way to go_

_To touch my heart_

_And we can scream_

_And we can yell_

_And we can kiss_

_And when I fell_

_He picked me up, swung me around_

_Lifted my feet right off the ground_

_I'll never fly without him beside me_

_I'll be blind without him to help me see_

_When the tide gets rough_

_He'll always be tough_

_He's mine_

I loved that song. For a minute, I actually considered running back to Austin and flinging my arms around his neck, sobbing.

_No, Ally, don't. He hurt you._

_ But I hurt him back?_

_ Probably, but who cares. He hurt you first._

_ Yeah…I guess…_

Dallas wasn't being quite as mean as before. He didn't tell me that I should fix my hair, or my clothes, he only made one comment about my shoes ("Their kinda cheap"), and he let me eat my own food instead of the same thing as him.

"So, Ally, what's new?"

"Well…my mom's back from Africa; my dad's shop, Sonic Boom, is doing a lot better in business; I'm turning sixteen in a week; and—haha—I'm dating you."

He grinned. "What's new with me, you ask?"

I giggled. He was actually funny. "Well…the library's doing great; my ex Leslie asked if we could get back together, but I almost knew you'd come back; and I was right, seeing as I'm dating you!"

"Dallas—remember when we were dating? Like, two years ago? Why did you always criticize me?"

Dallas's shoulders slumped. "Because—I wanted to look better. I thought—Ally's great…but she can be better."

I gasped. "You'd—you'd been looking out for me? Dallas, that's so sweet!"

He laughed. "You're the coolest chick I've ever met."

I smiled. "Couple name time! Instead of Auslly, pssssh, that's over and done with, what about—Dally? Or Allas?

"I love both! Maybe our couple name should be Dally Allas Mawson? My last name's Monroe."

"Oh, perfect!" I kissed him lightly as we walked, hand in hand, toward the beach.

I noticed that Austin was walking alone, without Cassidy. I turned my head as he sat at a table.

_Dallas, Dallas, Dallas…_

"Let's go back to Sonic Boom," I said to Dallas.

"Okay, sure! Race ya!"

My stomach dropped. "Oh—okay!"

I raced him halfheartedly, feeling that there actually was a way I could do it without them, be there without him, and make it without him.

I didn't know why, though.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Jo Note (aka a note): Hey everybody! I probably won't be able to post everyday now, because Spring Break is over and soccer starts three days a week. Still expect 3-4 updates per week, 2 rarely, 1 almost never (I hope). Thanks for all the positive reviews! I suggest that you check out my new favorite FanFiction series: **_**42 Passages**_** it's an Austin and Ally love story! Just search it; I forgot the author's name but it's SO GOOD! Suspense! Check it out and I love you, Lucksters (That's your guy's nicknames) 3!**

**Another Jo Note: I really need some inspiration! Do any of you guys have hints?**

**One more Jo Note: I don't own Austin and Ally or the term "a river after a rain of tears" from the show.**

Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 10

"Ha! I won, by a lot! You were a far second, Als."

I smiled (it was more like a grimace) as Dallas said "Als".

"Yay, I lost…woo…" I did a weak fist pump and leered. I was SO GOING OUT OF MY MIND! DALLAS WAS AWFUL! On the way there, he made fifteen—_yes, fifteen!_—comments about my hair (how I really needed it cut), my dress (apparently it looks like "boiled dog barf"), my makeup (clown-like), my shoes (too tall), and my FACE. MY OWN FACE. He said, and I quote,

"Ally, can't you get plastic surgery or something to raise your cheekbones? Can't you?"

I am dumb. Why did I pick DALLAS?

I'd rather date an angry, spitty, messed up cat. That'd probably be more fun. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE books, but this library is more like iPads, iPhones, iPod touches, and eBooks. There were no—actual—in the flesh (binding?)—real books.

I have to get out of this. I have to!

"Oh, dang, I gotta go, Als. My mom's expecting me at the library."

I almost said, _"You call that place a library?"_ but I'm not mean. I winced as he kissed my cheek and jogged out of Sonic Boom.

I decided to go home. My shift was over, my homework was done…plus, my brain needed a serious freeze; it'd done way too much storming. Besides…my dad would be back soon, right? Yeah…Sonic Boom would be fine if I left it for ten minutes.

I sighed and grabbed my book. I walked to my house and collapsed on my bed. A song came to me.

_I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I don't know if I can get rid of you_

_Oh_

_The more I hint I want it over_

_The more you hold on_

_Oh_

_I don't wanna hang on_

_Don't wanna move on_

_Oh, yeah_

_I don't wanna stay up_

_Just wanna let go_

_Oh_

_But you want me real bad_

_And that just makes me mad_

_We're like fire and ice_

_Bad and nice_

_Sunshine and clouds_

_Single and crowds_

_And I don't want this anymore_

_You seemed okay_

_You seemed alright_

_You seemed perfect_

_Till tonight_

_You want more from me_

_Than I can give_

_You want something from me_

_But I wanna live_

_We're like fire and ice_

_Bad and nice_

_Sunshine and clouds_

_Single and crowds_

_And I—don't—want this anymore_

_And you and me_

_Aren't meant to be_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And you and me_

_Just can't stay clean_

_Chained—to—each other_

_Oh_

_We're like fire and ice_

_Bad and nice_

_Sunshine and clouds_

_Single and crowds_

_And I_

_Just_

_Can't take this anymore._

I put my book down and thought, _Austin will love this!_

And then I remembered.

_Ohhh. _

I need some friends. And no, Dallas isn't a friend.

** Sorry it's short!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Jo Note: I know this is really unexpected, but THIS IS THE SERIES FINALE! YES! I'm now taking requests for a Harry/Ginny love story, a Ron/Hermione love story, or a crime story. Anything helps!**

**Another Jo Note: It will get noticeably harder to update because soccer starts today! Eeeee! I promise, though, I'll keep updating, no matter how few times. And I don't own "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. I love you, Lucksters!**

Austin and Ally Love Story

Chapter 11

"Hey, Ally, what's that?"

I froze. That couldn't be—

"Austin?! What are you doing here?!" I gasped, horror-stricken.

Austin took my hand. "Ally, I'm so sorry. I know I say this a lot, but…take me back. I only lied to you because…well, because I'm ashamed of the truth, okay?"

I started to cry. "Austin, I hate—_hate_ Dallas, but I felt like you didn't want me…Trish didn't want me…Dez didn't want me…no one wanted me. So…I tried to forget you.

"I couldn't. I even wrote—this song for you." I showed him the song.

"Ally, I love it. Can—can you forgive me?"

"I don't know, Austin. I can't say hello to you and risk another goodbye."

"I know you can't, but—don't say hello. Just say—it's okay."

"No, I won't."

Austin sighed. "I guess you can't."

"I'd rather say 'I love you'." I kissed him.

We haven't broken up since. Oh, and Dallas and Cassidy? They broke up with us after my party. They're together…and married.

**Fast forward to Ally's 16****th**** birthday party—**

"Thanks, Dad! IT looks amazing!" We were just about to let people through the gates. I looked down at my clothes and sighed. "Guess I won't be wearing anything remotely related to 'pretty'."

"Oh, honey, you look great."

Austin ran up to me before I could reply. "Get in Sonic Boom. Now." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the practice room.

"Austin—what—are?"

He shushed me and pulled out a box. A clothing box. I ripped the paper off of it. Inside was the dress I'd wanted. I turned to a grinning Austin in shock.

"What the—?"

He smiled broader than ever. "I overheard you and Trish talking about the dress. I thought it'd be a nice way to surprise you."

"I love it! Thanks!" I ran to the bathroom to put it on. Stopping to apply mascara, hairspray, lip gloss, blush, and eye shadow, I raced back up to Austin.

He stared at me in shock. "You look—amazing!"

I kissed him before heading downstairs, him at my side.

We got downstairs and let my guests in. Trish ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm, so, so sorry, Ally," she said.

"It's alright, Trish, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

We hugged again, and confirmed that we were now BFFs again.

"Happy birthday!" she yelled before running over to Dez.

Austin turned to me.

"I know this is a little early to ask but I have another present."

"Oh, thanks!"

He pulled out a velvet box. I gasped, grasping his idea. The DJ started to play Taylor Swift's "Love Story," but from the ending.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

"_Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone_

"_I love you and that's all I really know_

"_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

"_It's a love story baby just say—"_

"YES!" I shouted, hugging Austin tighter than I ever had before. I kissed him and looked over at my parents, who were crying and hugging each other.

"I love you, Allyson Dawson," Austin whispered.

"I love you more, Austin Moon," I murmured back.

**Fast forward to Allyson Dawson's present—she's 29**

Austin and I have two kids, both girls: Monica Ali Moon, and Trish Dezella Moon. We're happily married, and, so are Trish and Dez.

The end.

**I hope you enjoyed "Austin and Ally: There's no way I could make it without you". I love you, Lucksters! Remember: any ideas you have, review please!**


End file.
